Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to authentication of objects using collocated coding. More particularly, the invention relates to authentication of objects linked to an entity using collocated coding and a remote computing system.
Description of the Related Art
The dramatic introduction of computing systems over recent decades has not yet triggered the full range of benefits for processing physical objects as those achieved in the digital domain. What has been lacking in the marketplace is a means for bridging the idiosyncrasies of the physical and virtual worlds such that a single platform of standards and processes can be uniformly performed across both worlds. Dramatic improvements in the efficiency of future commerce are possible if a system for conducting trusted global commerce can be made available to all parties in the value chain regardless of the nature of the product or channel of distribution.
Determining authenticity of an object can present complex problems. A recipient of an object may not have the knowledge necessary to authenticate an object. In addition the recipient may not have the information available locally to determine the authenticity of an object. Furthermore, determining the source of a received object presents similar complex problems. Simply trusting information received with the object indicating the source may result in false conclusions or incorrect actions being taken after receiving the object. A recipient may desire further proof that the received object did in fact come from the indicated source. Thus there is a need for a way of authenticating that an individual actually possessed and had delivered a physical object while at the same time authenticating that the object, or in some embodiments, the contents (actual or virtual) of the object are actually those that the individual possessed.